gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine X Union
Divine X Union (ディバイン・クロス・ユニオン) is a crossover RPG game and the sequel to Super X Dimensions. Unlike Super X Dimensions, which features a huge cast, this game has a deduced cast of characters from Nintendo, Gangan, SNK, Shonen Jump, and Multisoft, with guest appearances from Treasure, Nitroplus, Game Freak, and Takara. Plot A few years after the last world merger, Jackson Blake and Davis Steele notice that strange chains are appearing. However, it becomes apparent that something much larger is at stake. Heroes and villains from other times and other worlds begin appearing and yet another dimension fusion is occurring. Jackson and Davis must now band together an army to fix this problem. Characters Original Heroes Jackson Blake: An officer who is part of the Crescent Police Force. Along with Davis, he solved an earlier crossing of dimensions. Jackson is a good hearted man who is serious when he needs to be and is always there to help his friends. His weapons are a pistol and a blade. Davis Steele: Another officer and Jackson’s partner. She helped Jackson solve a previous fusion incident. Davis is extremely kind and courageous, even though she tends to get carried away. Her weapon is a sniper fused with a rapier. Dr. Alexander Maximus: A scientist who also works for the Crescent Police Force, inventing ideas that may help the agents. His latest creation, the Dimension Trekker, allows the characters to travel through other dimensions. Sera: A fallen angel who escaped from a man named Reliando Arc. She turned to Jackson, Davis, Dr. Maximus, and the otherworldly heroes for help in defeating him. It is also believed that most of her power was taken away by Reliando. (SPOILER ALERT) However, after Reliando’s defeat and in an unlikely twist, Sera used her regained powers to try and defeat the heroes. (END SPOILER) Villains Reliando Arc: An albino god who is part of a group known as Neo Deus. He was once a human ruler named Antoine, but because of his sins and betrayal among his people, he was executed and burned at the stake. However, he gained a new body and returned to Earth once again. He also took away Sera’s divine powers to strengthen himself. His goal is to drain the power from all the worlds and use that power to regain his god form and continue his reign of terror. In battle, he wields two scimitars which can fire magical blasts as well as combine into a blade staff. He can also summon monsters from his black wings. Frayne: A griffin and one of Reliando’s minions. He is always studious, intelligent, and prone to strategizing before fighting. He was once a normal man until he cast a spell on himself and transformed into a griffin. In battle, he wields a staff and he can control air. Trystan: A Minotaur and one of Reliando’s servants. Unlike Frayne, he is dull and selfish, as well as very violent. He was once a bandit but after a previous theft, he was cursed into becoming a Minotaur. In battle, he wields a hammer made from a horse’s hide as well as bladed boomerangs. He can also control water. Lin Chou: A basilisk and Reliando’s personal assistant. She’s somewhat of an airhead and unless things do not go her way, she is seen mostly with a smile on her face. She was once a harmless prankster, but then created a hatred for humans when a hunter shot off her tail and ate it. Reliando then crafted her a new tail, which she can remove and turn into any weapon. She can also clone herself. Pair Units * Jackson Blake & Davis Steele (Original) * Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Link & Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Kirby & Meta Knight (Kirby) * Fox McCloud & Krystal (Star Fox) * Lucina & Camilla (Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates) * Pit & Dark Pit* (Kid Icarus) * Calem w/ Greninja & May w/ Blaziken (Pokémon) * Lucas & Kumatora (Mother 3) * Elma & Lin Lee Koo (Xenoblade Chronicles X) * Matthew & Sveta (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) * Saki Amamiya & Airan Jo (Sin and Punishment) * Little Mac & Twintelle (Punch-Out!!/ARMS) * Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Maka Albarn/Soul Evans & Crona/Ragnarok (Soul Eater) * Black Star w/Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Death the Kid w/Liz and Patty Thompson (Soul Eater) * Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler) * Musubi & Tsukiumi (Sekirei) * Hei and Suoh Pavlichenko (Darker than Black) * Kyouma Mabuchi and Mira Yurizaki (Dimension W) * Oz Vessalius and Alice (Pandora Hearts) * Shu Ouma and Inori Yuzuriha (Guilty Crown) * Shizuo Heiwajima & Izaya Orihara* (Durarara!!) * Mikoto Misaka & Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Scientific Railgun) * Tatsuya Shiba & Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) * Kyo Kusanagi & Iori Yagami* (King of Fighters) * K' & Kula Diamond (King of Fighters) * Terry Bogard & Rock Howard (Fatal Fury) * Ryo Sakazaki & Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting) * Ralf Jones & Clark Still (Ikari Warriors) * Marco Rossi & Fiolina “Fio” Germi (Metal Slug) * Asura & Shiki (Samurai Shodown) * Mui Mui & Love Heart (Dragon Gal/Sky Love) * Hanzo Hattori & Fuuma Kotaro (World Heroes) * Kim Sue Il & Rosa (Kizuna Encounter: Super Tag Battle) * Sho Hayate & Cathy (Savage Reign/Top Hunter) * Yuki & Ai (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) * Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Nami & Sanji (One Piece) * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha* (Naruto) * Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Yoh Asakura & Anna Kyoyama (Shaman King) * Mizore Shirayuki & Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) * Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) * Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) * Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Gintoki Sakata and Kagura (Gintama) * Train Heartnet and Eve (Black Cat) * Thunder Storminski & Bloom Insectos* (Petropolis) * Walter McBlowhole & Gopher Woodrow (Petropolis) * Ralph Marks & Suzanne Bleu (Re;LiVE 2) * Rook & Len (Realm Souls) * Tyson Stephens & Jennifer Forester (Codename: Combat Chaos) * Gregory Blaze & Meika Negai (Crown of Flowers) * Jin Arson & Kelly Brace (Final Edge) * Gen Hiroto & Rayne Burton (Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends) * Riley Jays & Christie Reynolds (Star Maidens) * Blue Seal & Kashiro (Red X) * Sol Drake & Lee Black (Velvet Hunters) * Red & Blue (Gunstar Heroes) * Kurou Daijuji & Al Azif (Demonbane) Solo Units * Bowser* (Super Mario Bros.) * Impa (The Legend of Zelda) * King Dedede (Kirby) * Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) * Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) * Achi* (Sin and Punishment) * Red (Pokémon) * Cynthia (Pokémon) * Nester (Nintendo Power) * Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Makina Hoshimura (Corpse Princess) * Homura (Sekirei) * Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!) * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Tomoko Kuroki (Watamote) * Touma Kamijou (A Certain Magical Index) * Kuro (Black God) * Joseph Carter "Joey" Jones and Heroman (Heroman) * Sun Seto (My Bride is a Mermaid) * Gilbert Nightray (Pandora Hearts) * Rem (Re:Zero) * Athena (Athena) * Kaede (The Last Blade) * Leona Heidern* (The King of Fighters) * Shun’Ei (The King of Fighters) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) * Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown) * Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) * Ryoko Tamura (World Heroes) * Tarma Roving (Metal Slug) * Elta (Magician Lord) * Cyber Woo (The King of Monsters) * G-Mantle (SNK) * Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Nami (One Piece) * Nico Robin (One Piece) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) * Allen Walker (D.Gray Man) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Kankichi Ryotsu (Kochikame) * Bolt Cinnastar (Petropolis) * Ken Silvers* (Re;LiVE 2) * Zalon & Alk (Dragon World) * Lizzie w/ Kiddy & Missy (Li’l Stacker) * Shion (Dimenbeasts) * Judy Jones (Scar of the Past Retold) * Sasha Rolando (Star Maidens) * Hilary Olivers (Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends) * Louise & Arc the Golden Retriever (Beastkids) * Faye Natasha (Velvet Hunters) * Wataru Kanzuki (Multisoft All-Star series) * Buster & Reana (Radiant Silvergun) * Quinty* (Mendel Palace) * Ginga Hagane (Beyblade) Rival Units * Bowser* (Super Mario Bros) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros) * Petey Piranha (Super Mario Bros.) * Fawful (Mario & Luigi) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Dark Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) * Dark Matter (Kirby) * Susie (Kirby) * Queen Sectonia (Kirby) * Galacta Knight (Kirby) * Archie with Sharpedo (Pokémon) * Maxie with Camerupt (Pokémon) * Ghetsis with Reshiram (Pokémon) * Mewtwo (Pokémon) * Giratina (Pokémon) * Wolf O’Donnell (Star Fox) * Andross (Star Fox) * Validar (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Grima (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Garon (Fire Emblem Fates) * Anankos (Fire Emblem Fates) * Dark Pit* (Kid Icarus) * Phosphora (Kid Icarus) * Medusa (Kid Icarus) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Ridley (Metroid) * Mother Brain (Metroid) * Black Shadow (F-Zero) * Deathborn (F-Zero) * Porky Minch (Earthbound/Mother 3) * Claus/Masked Man (Mother 3) * Li'l Miss Marshmallow (Mother 3) * Blados (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) * Chalis (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) * Goetia (Xenoblade Chronicles X) * Brad (Sin and Punishment) * Leda (Sin and Punishment) * Kachua (Sin and Punishment) * Achi* (Sin and Punishment) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) * King Bradley "Wrath" (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Greed (Full Metal Alchemist) * Sloth (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) * Asura (Soul Eater) * Ash Landers (Black Butler) * Angela Blanc (Black Butler) * Grell Sutcliff (Black Butler) * The Undertaker (Black Butler) * Izaya Orihara* (Durarara!!) * Kasane Kujiragi (Durarara!!) * Karasuba (Sekirei) * Benitsubasa (Sekirei) * Haihane (Sekirei) * Hokuto (Corpse Princess) * Haruka Seameyer (Dimension W) * Mana Ouma (Guilty Crown) * Yuu (Guilty Crown) * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) * Kurome (Akame Ga Kill!) * November 11 (Darker than Black) * Genma Shizune (Darker than Black) * Therestina Kihara Lifeline (A Certain Scientific Railgun) * Mugino Shizuri (A Certain Scientific Railgun) * Frenda Seivelun (A Certain Magical Index) * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * Wild Iori/Iori Yagami* (The King of Fighters) * Wild Leona/Leona Heidern* (The King of Fighters) * Igniz (The King of Fighters 2001) * Rugal Bernstein/Omega Rugal (The King of Fighters) * Verse (The King of Fighters XIV) * Nightmare Geese (Fatal Fury) * Grant (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) * Kain R. Heinlein (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) * Yuga the Destroyer (Samurai Shodown 64) * General Morden (Metal Slug) * VITA/Nova (Metal Slug Attack) * Allen O'Neil (Metal Slug) * King Lion (Kizuna Encounter) * Neo Dio (World Heroes) * Goodman (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Perfect Cell (Dragon Ball) * Akainu (One Piece) * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * DIO (Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure) * Younger Toguro (Yu-Yu Hakusho) * Elder Toguro (Yu-Yu Hakusho) * Shinobu Sensui (Yu-Yu Hakusho) * Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) * Hisoka Morrow (Hunter x Hunter) * Hao Asakura (Shaman King) * Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) * Kuyou (Rosario + Vampire) * The Millennium Earl (D.Gray Man) * Tomura Shiragaki (My Hero Academia) * Nomu (My Hero Academia) * Stain (My Hero Academia) * Hades Hellspawn/Embryo (Petropolis) * Neo Zero One (Petropolis) * Cave Saber (Petropolis) * Casino Cat (Petropolis) * Aero Seagull (Petropolis) * Bloom Insectos* (Petropolis) * Diamond (Re;LiVE 2) * Oni King Yami (Re;LiVE 2) * Fallen Force/Ken Silvers* (Re;LiVE 2) * Zisolu (Realm Souls) * Zorgan (Realm Souls) * Cormack King (Codename: Combat Chaos) * Primm (Crown of Flowers) * Vector Marlton (Final Edge) * Ron 2k (Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends) * Rykiro (Dragon World 2) * Black Rider/Veronica Jones (Red X) * Davian Crawford (Red X) * Eric Thompson/Dark Shinobi (Red X) * God King (Multisoft All-Stars series) * Lionel (Beastkids) * Rachel (Beastkids) * Brando the Cobra (Beastkids) * Argus (Velvet Hunters) * Green (Gunstar Heroes) * Al Azif Ex Mortis (Nitroplus Blasterz Heroines Infinite Duel) * Quinty* (Mendel Palace) * Ryuuga (Beyblade) * Reliando Arc * Frayne * Trystan * Lin Chou * Sera (FINAL BOSS) Shopkeepers * Toad (Super Mario Bros.) * Gohn (Red the Dragon) Event characters * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Slippy Toad (Star Fox) * Peppy Hare (Star Fox) * ROB64 (Star Fox) * Viridi (Kid Icarus Uprising) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) * Minato Sahashi (Sekirei) * Chizuru Kagura (The King of Fighters) * Dr. Brown Sugar (World Heroes) * Mia (Re;LiVE) * Mylo (Re;LiVE 2) * Sue (Realm Souls) * Daniel Howards (Crown of Flowers) * Lucy Silverburg (Crown of Flowers) * Ayako Furugawa (Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends) * Akubor (Dragon World) * Scarletta (Dragon World) * Yellow (Gunstar Heroes) Category:Multisoft Category:Crossover video games Category:RPGs Category:Tactical Category:Nintendo Category:Square Enix Category:SNK Category:Shonen Jump Category:Treasure Category:Nitroplus Category:5pb